Sudden Light: Chapter 1
by Kenobi436
Summary: The guys think Isabel is pregnant, Maria is in crisis. First of an on going story


Sudden Light: Chapter 1

** **

**Author:** Felicity

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own any of it.It would pretty sweat though if I did

**Short Summary:** What happened to the 3 before they were brought to Earth

**Spoilers:**A lot of spoilers, this fanfic includes information for the last 4 or 5 shows, including the finale.So if you don't want to know what's going to happen I suggest you don't read it.If you want the site I got the spoilers from here's the url [http://www.crashdown.com/spoilers][1]

**Rating: **

** **

****_I have been here before,   
But when or how I cannot tell:   
I know the grass beyond the door,   
The sweet keen smell,   
The sighing sound, the lights around the shore.   
  
You have been mine before,--   
How long ago I may not know:   
But just when at that swallow's soar   
Your neck turned so,   
Some veil did fall,--I knew it all of yore.   
  
Has this been thus before?   
And shall not thus time's eddying flight   
Still with our lives our love restore   
In death's despite,   
And day and night yield one delight once more?_

****I once kept a journal, that held all my deepest thoughts in.Now I just keep them to myself.My name is Liz Parker, and whoever said, "no man is an island," was full of shit.You can only depend upon yourself, I never really knew how true that was until the one I depended on the most left me.It was only 6 days ago, but the story really begins over 9 years ago.It was 9 years ago that I first remember Max, he was always the quite one, kept to himself a lot.His sister Isabel was quite the opposite, she was one of, if not the most popular girl in Roswell Elementary School.It wouldn't be another 7 years until our paths crossed, and we would walk down the same road together.

_6 Days Ago…_

_ _

Maria was late for work, she pushed her way through the doors of Crashdown, bypassing Liz, and her quizzical look, quickly clocking in.She tied her apron across her waist, as Liz came around the back."Maria wait, what's up?" "What do you mean," not even bothering to look up."It's just, I don't know, the last couple days you seem kinda preoccupied, you've hardly spoken to me.Ever since…" her voice trailed off."What, ever since what," her head picked up, her eyes burning into Liz, "ever since Michael and Isabel started having those dreams." Her voice began to grow louder, and her arms began to flip around, "you know what, I don't have time to talk about this, I have tables." "Wait," Liz grabbed Maria's arm, "they're out there._She paused _Isabel and Michael, they're out there."Tears began to weld up in her eyes, she peered out the door, and could see them sitting there.Just sitting there, not talking, not moving, just sitting there, looking directly into each others eyes, with this weird grin across their faces.An anger began to fill in her voice, "Liz, what am I supposed to do, how am I suppose to feel.The guy I love, the first guy I have ever loved is having dreams, very intense dreams, about someone else," her voice was filled with such an intense passion, that she didn't give Liz time to interrupt."I'll tell you how I feel, I am hurt, and I am confused, and most of all I am pist off!"Liz tried to quiet her down, but it was to no avail.They both looked out the small window of the door that separated the kitchen to the restaurant."I mean, just look at them, Michael has never looked at me like that."And that's when Maria completelybroke down in Liz's arms, "I can't lose him, Liz, I just can't."

Out in the restaurant, Isabel and Michael just looked at each other, they didn't need to talk, what they were experiencing was giving them a sense of euphoria that they had never felt before.At first the dreams were really awkward, and neither of them knew how to react to the other, but when Isabel thought that she might be pregnant, there was just this feeling, this unexplainable feeling.Cough, cough they were suddenly brought out of this daze by their fellow alien Max.How long had he been standing there?They had no idea."You guys said you needed to speak to me," the two exchanged glances, not knowing who should speak, Isabel took the initiative."Max, I think I'm pregnant."

   [1]: http://www.crashdown.com/spoilers



End file.
